


Please Don't

by Naomixhibari



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomixhibari/pseuds/Naomixhibari
Summary: A songfic.Guzma have conflicted feelings over his best friends while he watched their relationship blossom.He eventually realised how he really feel only after their wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dying to write a story for this fandom,and when I hear this song,it eventually hit me how perfect it is for Kukui and Guzma!  
> Please do listen to it and watch the video c:  
> Link : https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PdUiCJnRptk

_-_  
_나란히 앉은 자동차 속에선_  
_음악도 흐르지 않아_  
_늘 잡고 있던 니 왼손으로_  
_너 입술만 뜯고 있어_

 _We sit next to each other in the car_  
_but there is no music_  
_I always held your left hand_  
_but now you’re picking at your lips_  
-

Guzma merely stood in one side, sighing heavily as he stretched his limps, his singlet lifting up as he stretched his back, only to be startled as he felt a sudden push from behind.

When he turn around to scold the culprit, he don't see anyone. Before he could comprehend anything, he felt someone pulled his cheek as he turned, only to see Burnet, smiling at him as she gave him a cheeky smile.

" Looks like someone is grumpy~ "

She cheered as she poke Guzma stomach repeatedly as the other scrunched up his nose.

 _She knows all my ticklish place_.

Guzma thought as he swat Burnet hand away, making the professor-in-training pout as she attempt to once again tickle the other. Teasingly, Guzma raised his hand,as if to hit the female as she shrieked and before Guzma could even attempt to pat Burnet hair, someone blocked his way.

Kukui: that name have always been in his mind. Its the first name he ever heard. This man, is his childhood friend, rival and basically the bane of his existence.

" Whoa there Guzma!Are you trying to hurt my dear Burnet? "

" Of course not Kukui. How could you accuse of your dear friend his like this?" _Especially when it is about Burnet?_

He push that thought deep down as he watched the two talking softly.

His eyes wander to Burnet , her soft white hair and her beautiful chestnut brown orbs, followed by her slim build. Only after that he felt his heart throb.

That's when he realised something he never felt before.

-  
_니가 할 말 알아 그 말만은 말아_  
_Don’t know why Don’t know why_  
_일분 일초 더 끌고 싶은데_  
_텅 빈 길 나를 재촉해_

 _I know what you’re going to say, please don’t say it_  
_Don’t know why Don’t know why_  
_I want to draw out each minute, each second_  
_But the empty road rushes me on_  
_-_

Sometimes he found himself walking along the sandy area of Alola during the night.

Sure it is late but the refreshing cold breeze hitting him made the whole atmosphere alot better; it lets him think alot clearer and the soothing sound of the tides coming in seemed to help alot.

Its his little small sanctuary: he can escape his pathetic life and dream things he can never have.

This time all he dream about is the way such beautiful brown eyes reflect his face. How silky is the female professor hair is and how lovingly her gaze lay on Kukui.

He ran a hand through his white hair only to note how messy it is all the time.

 _It disgust him._  
He thought as he repeated that scene from this morning while he bit his lips.

 _Yet so perfect_  
He noted how well the pair fit arm in arm, like one of those story book couples which ends with a happily ever after.

He sighed softly as he look out to the blue sea.

" Why are you like this...Guzma? "

He asked himself over and over again as the thought of Burnet smiling burnt into his memories.

 _-_  
_빙빙 돌아온_  
_너의 집 앞이 나 익숙해 눈물이 나와_  
_하루가 멀게 찾아온 여기서_  
_길을 내가 잃은 것 같아_

 _After going round and round,_  
_I arrive at your house that’s so familiar and tears fall_  
_After spending a long day finding this place,_  
_I feel like I am lost_  
_-_

There's disadvantages and advantages to sharing a house with your close friends which Guzma learnt today.

Going down to get a snack, he found himself staring at Burnet who is snuggling up with Kukui lovingly. They exchange sweetened words which to Guzma, only sounds like a poisonous knife threatening to stab him.

Even with his empty stomach, he suddenly felt sick; as if his stomach have dropped and he can't do much to retrieve it.

" Oh Kukui! Let me go! You are embarrassing me in front of Guzma! "

Her sweet voice sounded as Kukui let go of her as he chuckled.

" I hope that isn't awkward buddy. "

Guzma merely shook his head as he went to take a seat on the sofa, taking a package of potato chips along as he tries to digest the scene he saw, along with the potato chips he held

 _-_  
_이러지마 제발 떠나지마 제발_  
_Don’t know why Don’t know why_  
_비도 안 오는 유리창 넘어_  
_뿌옇게 멀어지는 너_

 _Please don’t, please don’t leave_  
_Don’t know why Don’t know why_  
_It’s not even raining but outside the window_  
_You grow white and farther apart_  
_-_

He once ever wonder while he stood by the sandy banks of the same beach. Throwing mini PyukuMukus back to the sea while his mind starts to drift.

What if he have her by his side? Burnet clutching onto his arm as she gave that small smile.

But all he can imagine in a picture, is Burnet clutching into Kukui's arm instead. That's when he realised: he never had a chance at the first place, I mean, looking at the way his rival view things so positively, he could already see the real difference between him and himself.

Kukui is just...well Kukui. He is the smarter one, the better one and of course the perfect one, while he can only be the one who got the silver trophy. Kukui is all for big things: including that gold trophy and Burnet.

He took a pyukumuku and throw it hard at the water as he felt the splash drip his hand...or was it his tears? He can't tell the difference.

" Guzma, whats wrong with you...? "

 _-_  
_말처럼 쉽진 않은_  
_널 보내야 한다는 일_  
_돌아서서 날 버리고 가는_  
_널 보지 못하고 떨구고 마는_  
_눈물도 이젠 닦아야겠지 주머니 속 니가 줬던_  
_손수건을 써야 할 지 이젠 버려야 할지_  
_왜 떨림이 멈추질 않지_

 _Letting you go_  
_is not as easy as it sounds_  
_I turn away, not being able to see you leave me_  
_Tears eventually drop and I need to wipe them away now_  
_I don’t know whether I should use_  
_the handkerchief you gave me or throw it away_  
_Why won’t this trembling go away?_  
_-_

" We are getting married!! "

Those words made Guzma fell rock bottom, as Burnet show her hand, letting the ring on her ring finger shine as well as Kukui's ring.

Kukui gave a small smile as he kiss the other on the cheek gently as he turned to Guzma.

" We would love to make you our bridegroom, after all you are our dearest friend. "

_Please don't go on_

Guzma bit his lips; before coughing. He felt a lump forming in his throat as he swallowed it nervously.

" S...sure..."

He voiced out, which made the couple smiled as they excitedly tell him the plans of their wedding which fell on deaf ears.

Only a silent ringing could be heard for Guzma,and he tries to held back those tears that threatened to fall as he looked at Burnet.

Those words that came out have a slight touch of intelligence and cheerfulness. While his is rough and crude, something that would never be loved.

_-_

_미친척하고 널 잡아 보려 해도_  
_내 몸이 내 말을 잘 듣지를 않아_  
_차 안에 남은 니 향기에 취해_  
_영영 깨고 싶지 않은걸_

 _I pretend to be crazy and hold onto you but_  
_My body won’t listen to me_  
_Intoxicated with the scent of you in the car_  
_I don’t want to wake up forever_  
_-_

He remembered how Burnet went down the stairs with her beautiful white dress. How gorgeous she look with every elegant step she takes.

It was breathtaking to him as he tried to take one step forward, only to realise how clumsy he is when he almost fell, which Burnet helped to stabilize him.

" You look great..."

He thought, and realise how out of place he is : how awful he looked in a tuxedo as he fidgets nervously.

" Thank you Guzma,you too. "

Her voice sincere while Kukui pat Guzma on his shoulder which cause him to flinch.

Looking over is Kukui who looked equally breathtaking.

" Its almost time for our vows, love. "

Kukui chirped happily which Guzma cringed softly as Burnet threw herself at him.

" Yes,shall we go?"

 _-_  
_이러지마 제발(제발) 떠나지마 제발(제발)_  
_돌아와 (돌아와) 돌아와 (돌아와)_  
_니가 떠나간 빈자리 위엔_  
_차가운 향기만 남아_

 _Please don’t (please) don’t leave please (please)_  
_Come back (come back) come back (come back)_  
_On top of the empty seat you left,_  
_only your cold scent remains_  
_-_

Guzma watched Burnet walking down the aisle, as she looked at Kukui with those soft brown eyes, as they met Guzma cold Silver eyes once, as if thanking him for being their close friend before looking Kukui once again as she walks and stand next to him.

" We are all gathered here today to witness the marriage of a beautiful couple. "

Guzma mind once again drift away, not wanting to hear the full vows for he felt his eye shut.

" Whats wrong with me? "

 _-_  
_이러지마 제발 떠나지마 제발_  
_돌아와(돌아와) 돌아와(돌아와)_  
_남은 향기만 안고 있을게_  
_돌아와 니 자리로_

 _Please don’t, please don’t leave_  
_Come back (come back) come back (come back)_  
_I will hold onto the remaining scent_  
_so come back to your place_  
-

Guzma sighed softly as he stood at the balcony. The vows have been exchanged at the party continues.

It was overbearing for him while he stood towering the aisle from their house balcony.

" Buddy whats wrong? "

Kukui asked as he leaned on the railing while placing a hand on his friend.

" Nothing. "

Kukui sighed as he continued patting his back.

" Are you worried? That our marriage will affect our friendship trio? "

Guzma, not knowing what to say just nod, afraid that his voice will betray him once more.

Kukui merely sighed before giving him a smile.

" Don't worry Guzma, we won't forget about you. You are our best friend. "

Guzma takes one shaky breath as he turned around.

" Hey! There you boys are! Its time to take a picture! "

Burnet pout softly which Kukui laughed at this.

" Lets take a picture of us as a trio alright? "

Guzma nods as Burnet took his hand along with Kukui as they posed in front of the camera. Subtly noticing how Burnet leans her head on Kukui as he stood there.  
-

There he is,on the beach again as he look at the photograph.

He takes a shaky breath as he looked at the picture of him and Burnet as he bit his lips and hover over them.

He trembled as he tore his own portrait out off the picture.

He coughed softly as he looked at Burnet one last time.

" Burnet....Kukui..."

He muttered as he slide his picture over Burnet, as if Kukui was standing next to him.

As if he is as perfect as the girl his love of his life is marrying.

As if those brown eyes were his.

As if he can have the opportunity.

_As if he is Burnet._

 


End file.
